


Acting Can Take You places

by BarnesAndNobleCruiseShip



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Drinking, F/M, Fluff, Forgive Me, I'm Bad At Tagging, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-16 23:19:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9294155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarnesAndNobleCruiseShip/pseuds/BarnesAndNobleCruiseShip
Summary: The playboy actor Bucky asks you to go to a party with him. He flirts with you but it doesn't work.  you go to a bar with him and your room mate tony, you consume too much alcohol and see something you don't like.





	1. Chapter 1

“Y/N I’ve been trying to convince you to quit for five years now. Just quit smoking, I’ll help you I promise.”

“No Buck I’m not quitting just because you asked me too. Maybe if I had a boyfriend and he told me too i would but yikes, look at that still as single as when you first met me five years ago.”

He glared at you, “Y/N as your best friend i urge you to quit please for me.”

“If I do will you fuck off?”

“Yeah.”

“Fine, I’ll quit.”

“Yes! Remember that first morning we knew each other when i gave you a honey straw to chew on. You’re doing that, it really does help.”

“Yeah yeah yeah whatever.” you put out the cigarette you had just finished smoking and went back inside.

He smiled and followed you inside his house. “Hey Y/N you want a drink?”

“Just a water Buck, thanks.” A couple hours passed and it was time for you to go home. “Bye Buck see you later.”

“Bye Y/N!”

You got home and Tony was instantly on you. “You still like him don’t you, you have that look on your face.”

“Shut up Tony, no I don’t he’s just trying to get in my pants still.”

“No he’s not, he’s accepted his fate of being forever friend-zoned.”

“He is not.”

“Keep telling yourself that, and keep telling yourself you don’t absolutely drool when you go to the gym with him.”

“Ok fine maybe I do have feelings for him again shut the hell up.” you threw a pillow at him and went in your room.

“Have you accepted your fate as friend zoned?” Steve pressured Bucky

“Yeah. There's no way we're going to be anything but friends.” Bucky seemed upset when he said friends.

It was on the middle of the afternoon when you called Bucky, “Hey Bucky want to go out for some drinks with Tony and me?”

“Yeah sure.”

Tony drove you to a bar and got out with you, Bucky was already inside flirting with other girls. When you walked in and saw you felt a sharp pain through the left side of your chest. You had a few drinks right off the bat and went to go look for a guy to butter up for free drinks. An hour or so had passed and Tony was already beyond wasted so he went home. You looked around and saw a girl getting really close to Bucky and you got pissed. You went over and tapped her shoulder. When she turned around you straight up punched her in the jaw and began to hit her repeatedly until Bucky tore you off of her and took you outside.

“What the hell Y/N?! Why did you do that?”

“She doesn’t deserve someone like you. Now let's take our happy asses to a different bar and get drunker shall we?”

“No. I’m staying here and making sure that girl is ok.”

“But your my ride, Tony already left.”

“Sounds like a personal problem to me Y/N” he turned around and went back in and left you standing outside.

“Fuck you too Bucky.” You began walking towards your apartment and stopped by a quick stop for a pack. Bucky was going to be pissed but who cared, not like he’s your friend now after that. You stumbled into the apartment smelling like alcohol and smoke. You went to go to sleep but you couldn’t so you just laid there staring at the ceiling. Morning came and you got out of bed and showered then went to go see Bucky. You knocked on his door and he answered with a towel around his waist. When he saw who it was he shut the door.

“Bucky please, I’m sorry if I messed up you one night stand. You know I don’t like other people around my special bitch.”

He opened the door “It doesn’t matter Y/N you shouldn’t act like that when I get intimate with someone. Its wrong. Now go away.” he slammed his door shut and you just sat down on the steps leading up to his door holding your head in your hands. After a few minutes you got up and walked back to your car. You didn’t realize he was watching through one of the windows when you grabbed the pack you bought the night before and threw it out your car window before driving off. 

“Tony I done fucked up.”

“What did you do this time?”

“Punched someone who was flirting with Bucky.”

“of course you did. What I want you to do is put on your nicest outfit go over there and just straight up tell him you like him.”

“But he doesn’t like me back anymore.”

“So? It gives you a reason as to why you punched that girl.”

“Okay.” you went into your room and put on the outfit from the first party you went to with Bucky. “I’ll be back in a couple minutes, have a drink ready for me.” you left the apartment and drove back to Bucky’s house. You got out of your car and knocked on the door again.

He answered it. “What could you possibly want this time?”

You couldn’t say a word all that came out were incoherent mumbling so you grabbed his face and kissed him. You quickly pulled away and your face was pure red. He smiled when you couldn’t form full sentences to explain why you just kissed him.

“That was not what I was expecting.”

“S- sorry for bothering you I- I’ll leave, you seem busy.” you turned to leave but Bucky grabbed your hand.

“No it’s ok I’m just sitting around. And don’t worry about that girl, turns out she was an asshole. Do you want to come inside? I think you left a t shirt and a pair of sweats over here if you want to change.” 

“Okay.” You smiled and went inside. He went off for a few minutes and came back with a pair of sweats and one of his shirts. 

“I didn’t see one of your shirts but i found a pair of your sweats.” he smiled and handed them to you. 

“Thank you.” you got up to go change but after to changed you just sat down against the door and started crying. You had been crying for nearly thirty minutes before Bucky became worried and went to look for you.

He knocked on the door, “Y/N are you ok? Can I come in?”

“I-I’m fine Buck I’ll be out in a minute.”

“Alright I’m out here waiting for you.”

You wiped your tears and opened the door and looked up at Bucky. “I’m fine Buck, I’m just really sorry, if I didn’t punch her you could have been spending time with her right now.” tears began to form in your eyes again. “And you could have gotten in a good relationship with her but I messed it up for you. Why are you friends with me I’m just a mess up Bucky.”

Bucky picked up you chin and wiped your tears, “Hey hey hey it’s ok i wouldn’t want a relationship with her my heart belongs to someone else but I wasn’t sure that the person liked me back until today.”

“Did I mess that up too?”

“You saved it. Y/N it’s you, my heart belongs with you.” he smiled when your cheeks filled with redness. “Come here let’s go play Mortal Kombat or watch a movie.” he picked you up bridal style and carried you to his couch and wrapped you up in a blanket. “I’ll be right back I’m going to go grab some snacks.”

“Okay.”  
Tony had texted you. ‘I take it things went well and that I won’t be seeing you tonight. Have fun.’

Bucky shortly returned with bags of chips and some drinks. “Movie or games doll?”

“Movie.”

He put on your favorite movie and sat next to you pulling you into his lap and laying your head on his chest. “Y/N remember when we first met.”

“Mhm.” you nodded and looked at him.

“Can I have that kiss now?” he cocked an eyebrow while smiling when the redness returned to your cheeks. He slowly lowered his head as he lift your chin up and kissed you fully. His hand moved to the side of your neck and moved the other one to your waist. After a few minutes he pulled away with a smile plastered to his face. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”


	2. Chapter 2

You were working as a stagehand for a close friend of yours. She was a play writer. She was low on staff so she went to the one person she could trust, you. You built the sets and decorated everything. Everyday was difficult in its own way but for some reason today was especially difficult. You were taking a smoke break. You weren’t normally one for smoking but you picked it up from your ex Brock Rumlow. 

A man's voice came from behind you, you recognized it but didn’t remember who it belonged too. “You know smoking isn’t good for you right?”

“Listen Mr. I have had a shit day so I could do without your input alright?” You turned around and instantly regretted what you said. It was the lead actor James Buchanan Barnes, Bucky for short. He was gorgeous but today he was even hotter. He had his shoulder length brunette hair in a messy man bun. He was wearing a tank top that showed off the tattoos he had on his left shoulder. “Oh God I’m so sorry I didn’t know that it was you. Please don’t say anything about this to Natasha, I’ll do anything to make it up.”

He chuckled, “Anything huh? How about you be my date to this party later tonight then?”

All of a sudden your cheeks burned, “Your joking right?”

“Not at all darlin’ real genuine question. As long as you aren’t taken that is.”

“No i-it’s fine, uh where is the party I’ll meet you there.”

“Nope, I’m picking you up at six tonight.”

“Okay see you at six then.” you had a smile plastered onto your face when he left. Holy shit. Bucky Barnes asked you out, the playboy actor.   
It was almost time for Bucky to pick you up for the party. You were wearing a fitted red tank top and a black skirt with black wedges. All of a sudden there was a knock at your door. You opened it to see a Bucky in a fitted dark gray vest and black pants with his hair slicked back. You were speechless, but then again so was he.

“Are you ready to go gorgeous?”

Your cheeks burned again, “Ready when you are.”

It had been hours since you arrived at the party, you were intoxicated and so was Bucky. You were far more intoxicated however. “Y/N you should come by my house sometime after work so we can chill and watch some old movies or something!”

“Your on Barnes! Monday next week you are so on.” you could barely get through your sentence without hiccuping. 

“You shouldn’t go home by yourself when you're this drunk Y/N let me take you back to my place.”

“Nah, nah it’s fine.” with that you saw pitch black. You had blacked out.

You woke up at noon the next day. You didn’t recognize whose room you were in. You had a head splitting headache. You groaned and got out of the bed to find that you were in your underwear and an oversized shirt. You looked around for your clothes but couldn’t find them so you looked around the spacious house you didn’t recognize. You began to smell pancakes and followed the smell downstairs into the kitchen. You saw a shirtless Bucky with black sweat pants hanging so low it was nearly obscene. You couldn’t help but stare. You looked at his tattoo on his left arm, it was a robots arm of some sort, looked pretty cool. 

He looked up and smiled, “Good morning sleeping beauty.”

“Morning Bucky.” you looked around for your clothes more. “Do you know where my clothes are I better be getting back to my apartment before my roommate Tony gets home from work.”

“You puked on them last night so I took the liberty of washing them for you, I just put them in the dryer so it might be a little bit.”

“Thank you, do you know where my cigarettes went?”

“I threw them away doll.”

“You what?!”

“I threw em’ away, you need to quit if you wanna hang out with me for as long as possible.” he winked and grabbed something. “Here chew in this if you feel the need to smoke, it helped me quit.” he handed you a honey straw.

“Really? We’ve only known each other for like a day and you're already a pain in the ass.”

“Technically I’ve only known you for like a day. You've known me since i showed up on set and you wouldn’t stop staring.”

Your face burned. “You saw huh?”

He took the pan of pancakes off the stove and gets closer to you. “How could i have never seen that cute ass blush before yesterday?”

You backed away, “What are you trying to do?”

“Get to know my new friend, is that a crime?”

“It seems like you're trying to do a little more than that Buck. I won’t be one of your private entertainers.”

“Who said i wanted you to be one of my private entertainers?” he got even closer than before and tilted your head up gently and slowly began to lower his head.

The timer for the dryer went off and you took the opportunity to step away from the muscular man and go get your clothes. A few minutes later you emerged in the skirt and tank top you were wearing from the night before. “I’ll see you at work.”

“Wait Y/N let me drive you home.”

“It’s fine I’ll just get a cab or something.”

“Ok see you at work Y/N.” he smiled and walked you to the door. And called his best friend.

He was in a cafe with his best friend “Man I had the prettiest girl as a date to a party and messed up, bet I came off wrong Steve.”

His best friend was muscular too but with short blonde hair, “What makes you say that Buck?” 

“I tried to kiss her but she backed away, I really like this one, she's not like the other chicks I’ve dated what should I do?”

“Go up to her and apologize and see if she wants to go do something. Try being her friend first and then try to do that stuff man. Get to know her and let her get to know you, you might get friend zoned but hey at least she's hanging out with you.”

“Will that work?”

“I dunno maybe. Worth a try, it's better than how you tried to do it.”

“I’m going to kick your ass Steve.”

“You wouldn’t know what you would do without me Buck.”

“I know Steve, hey when do you want to come over and have a drink or two?”

“Am I a backup incase it blows up in your face?”

“No, ok maybe.”

It was Monday. You had a new pack of cigarettes and was outside smoking one before going inside. Today was going to suck. After putting your cigarette out you went inside and instantly saw Bucky. His face lighted up when he saw you and he quickly ran over to you. “Hey Y/N I just wanted to apologize for saturday, do you still want to hang out tonight and play video games?”

“Sure why not.” you rolled your eyes a sighed.

He noticed the smell of cigarettes. “You bought another pack didn’t you?”

“So what if I did, it’s not like we're dating or that you even have feelings besides being a fuck buddie.”

“Y/N I don’t want that I want us to be normal friends ok?”

“Whatever you say.”

“What’s your favorite game? Chances are I already have it.”

“GTA V or Mortal Kombat 10.”

“Perfect, I have both.”


End file.
